Harry Potter One Shots
by AngelofMusic12
Summary: Just a couple of short (sorta) stories of the character's from the world of Harry Potter. Just message me if you want a request! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS FROM HARRY POTTER (I WISH I DID THOUGH)


I stared across the common room at the group of boys known as the Marauders, oblivious to the pen slowly leaving a stain across my cheek. My attention was focused on one particular, one who happened to be a shy bookworm. That's right, I, Willow Carter, have a teeny tiny (humongous) crush on Remus Lupin, the brains of the infamous pranksters. Though he doesn't have as many fangirls as Sirius or James, he is still a very attractive and mysterious young male who has a sensitive and intelligent side. And trust me, that has earned him quite a few interested stares. Ever since 4th year, almost every week he had some gorgeous girl trying to make a move on him, causing him to blush and stutter. Unlike most of those girls, my infatuation had been going on since 2nd year when we sat next to each other in Charms. Yet, I never took the opportunity to talk to Remus, never being able to do anything but make noises that barely resembled words and eventually blushing and running off. Moral of the story, there is absolutely no way on earth he would've remembered me, at least in a good way, much less liked me back. Bloody fantastic, right? That still didn't stop me from fantasizing about him talking to me and me actually being able to speak to him in complete sentences. And somewhere along the way he could miraculously falling in love with me and us living happily ever af-

"Willow!" A shrill voice snapped at me out of daydream and with a yelp I fell out of my chair.

Onto the floor.

In front of the fireplace.

Where my robes proceeded to catch on fire. And everyone proceeded to look at me as if I had grown a moose head. Including Remus. Great, just bloody fantastic.

I quickly patted out the flames while glaring at my assailant.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." Sirius Black chuckled while offering his hand to me. Scoffing, I begrudgingly took his outstretched hand and he hauled me up to my feet, much to the annoyance of the third years who were watching Sirius as if he were the last piece of bacon on the plate. Sirius looked over at his fan club and winked before averting his gaze to his friends.

As soon as he began to open his mouth I said,"Nope." You see, for the last couple of weeks, Sirius had started it constantly attempt to persuade me to hang out with him and his posse, but due to my desire to keep my eyebrows and to. It mortify myself in front of Rymus, I politely declined. Still, he persisted everyday. And it most definitely not doing me any favors.

"Oh come on, you didn't even know what I was going to ask!" He whined, trying to use the infamous puppy dog eyes on me.

"Oh really? So you aren't going to ask me to go hang out with the Marauders today? What were you going to ask, if I would like some scones?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe!" I arched my eyebrow, skeptically. He relented," Okay, you might be a little right."

"Glad you see it my way." I said, turning back to my fake studying, thinking he was going to let it drop.

No such luck. "Oh, come on, everyone knows you are head over heels for him, it wouldn't kill you to talk to him!"

Suddenly, I started to choke on my own breath. Oh my god NO, NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. "W-what are you talking about." I asked, attempting to feign confusion.

He smirked, "Moon- I mean Remus. Everyone within a 5 mile radius can see you like him, how oblivious do you think I am?"

"I-I do not!" I insisted, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sure you don't, and I've been crowned the Queen of England. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Nice ink stain, by the way." He said as he started to rub it off my cheek. I heard a couple of huffs of anger as the fangirls were annoyed.

"Well, Your Majesty, you might want to attend to them," I nodded my head towards the horde of crazies, "Wouldn't want a cat fight, would we?"

"You wouldn't." He said, cheekily,causing me to laugh. Suddenly, his grin turned even bigger,"Looks like my fangirls are the only ones getting jealous." He said, nodding his head towards the Marauders. My brow furrowed in confusion as I turned to look at what he was talking about, only to find Remus looking directly at us, his eyes livid and he almost seemed to be...growling? As soon as our eyes met, he looked away, his face turning a dark shade of crimson.

"What was he-?" I looked over at Sirius who was smiling like Zonko's had just gotten a new shipment.

"That means nothing! He probably doesn't even know my name!"

Sirius was silent for a few moments before asking," Wanna bet?"

"What are you talking abou- ?!"I was rudely interrupted by Sirius lifting me up, FLINGING ME OVER HIS SHOULDER, AND CARRYING ME LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES TOWARDS REMUS.

My eyes widened as I started to struggle,"Sirius Orion Black, I swear to the gods, I will punch you in the ovaries if you do not out me down THIS INSTANT!"

He merely chuckled and continued to drag me towards my death. Sirius unceremoniously dumped me in the seat next to Remus. "This is Willow, she says hi."

Remus merely looked back and forth between us, confused."I know who she is, Padfoo-Sirius."

Sirius smirked before saying, "I know that, I was just proving a point by getting you to say that you do." Remus and I both started blushing. Oh my Gondor, I will kill him. I will maim him and hang him above the Common Room Fireplace for all to see.

I glared at him before turning away to hide my blush. Oh, if only looks could kill, Sirius would be on the Highway to Hell.

Sirius looked at us expectantly before saying, "Well, get one with it!"

I got up so quickly, Sirius didn't even realize I was leaving until I was on the staircase to the Girls' Dormitory. "And with that, I think I will be going to bed." I said as I started up the stairs. I felt a hand on my arm so I started to turn around, ready to punch Sirius in the throat at this point, only to be met with caramel colored eyes.

"Look, I apologize for Sirius's beastly behavior. He's usually not like this, but he is a persistent person. When he has an idea in his head, there is no stopping him." He said, his eyes looking slightly sad.

He couldn't know. Could he? Play it cool, play it cool. "I'll say." I said, mentally patting myself on the back for not blushing or stuttering.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck, almost shyly. "So, I hear you're really good at transfiguration."

"Uh, yeah, or at least according to Professor Mcgonagall." I said, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, uh, if you could tutor me for the next exam? I've always been rubbish at this sort of thing."

On the outside I just nodded and said, "Sure, how about the library, tomorrow, at 6 o'clock?" Internally, I was having a rain dance of extreme happiness in the land of magical otters. Yeah, it was magical otter happy.

"Sure, thanks," He said, "Good night, Willow."

"Good night, Remus." I replied, before going upstairs as quickly as I could without drawing suspicion.

*LE TIME SKIP*

"So you've never been iceskating?" Remus asked incredulously, looking at me with bewildered eyes.

"Nope, never even seen snow." I replied, "I'm always out of the country."

"You have to stay for Christmas break, it's loads of fun!" He insisted, "There's iceskating, hot chocolate, snowball fights, and miles and miles of snow, as far as the eye can see. What more could a person want on life?"

"The nice, warm sun." I teased.

"Oh, you mean the object that is constantly trying to burn earth to a crisp?"

"...Okay, you win, I'll ask my parents if I can stay here over the break. Maybe I can charm a huge fleet of snowmen to attack Sirius with snowballs."

"Yeah," He suddenly seemed slightly disheartened," So you've and Sirius been getting along well lately?"

I snorted,"If you can call it that. He's been pestering me for weeks now, I nearly punched him in his pretty boy face today."

"Yeah, he is pretty persistent when it comes to asking girls out."

At this, I started to choke on my own spit. Yeah, real attractive.

"What?!" I managed to choke out between laughs," Sirius hasn't been asking me out!"

Remus's eyes widened, "What? Then why is he always hanging around you, then?"

"I dunno, he's been trying to get me to hang out with the Marauder's the past few weeks."

Remus muttered,"That slimy git, I'll kill him."

"What?" I asked, not sure what exactly had just happened.

"Uhh, nothing." He looked down at our abandoned textbooks,"Do you want to finish the lesson? I could try the spell again." I

"Okay, sure, let's try it again." I said unsurely as I repaired Remus's latest victim. Before we had gotten off topic, I had been trying to help him get down the spell to transform small objects into dragons, or in this case, our textbooks, for an entire hour. I don't think I've ever seen Remus not get the hang of something for this long. Like ever.

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly as the book burst into flames once again. I truly have never felt greater sorrow for any living creature than this book.

"We haven't killed or maimed anyone yet, so there is no need to apologize. I know you can get this." I said encouragingly, trying to pat out the ember that was attempting to catch my robe on fire. I swear, it's like I'm flammable.

" You have the hand motion right, but I think it's your annunciation that is off. You're saying DrAgonIfors, but it's DRacOnifors. Say it with me Drac-"

"DRac."

"On-"

"On."

"I-fors."

"I-fors."

"Good, now say it all together with the hand motion." I said, praying that he got the hang of it this time. Madam Pince would kill us if she found out we had been torturing one of her precious books.

"Draconifors." He said, slashing towards the book.

After a moment or two, the book slowly starting growing scales, and morphing its shape until, after a few seconds had passed. there was a small, tiny Romanian Longhorn sat on the table, where it immediately caught sight of my Potion's notes and attempted to consume them. Before I could scold it, I was pulled into a strong chest, feeling it rumble as Remus said, "Yes, I finally got it! There is no way I'll bomb that performance quiz tomorrow!" He pulled back to look me in the eyes,"Thank you for dealing with my incompetence, most people don't have nearly half the patience you do."

"You're very welcome." I said, not trusting myself to say anything else. I could already feel the blood rush to my cheeks as we looked at each other, neither of us talking. Right when I had started to gain some courage and move my lips closer to his, I heard the crunching of paper and pulled away, remembering that I had left the dragon alone with my notes.

I scooped up the tiny Romanian Longhorn,"Oh no you don't, you little rascal." I pulled out a candy bar I had gotten earlier,"Here you go, little guy."

"Are you sure he should eat that?" Remus asked as the dragon started nibbling at the chocolate.

"...You don't think they're like dogs do you?" I asked worriedly,"Oh my gosh, what if it gets sick?!" I pulled the bar away from him, but the dragon screeched in protest before it spreads its wings, flew out of my hands, and stole my chocolate.

Remus laughed, "Something tells me he'll be alright."

I laughed as well as I looked around for a clock to see what time it was. Not finding one, I instead saw a window, the moon illuminating the night sky. "Merlin, it's late," I said," The moon is already out."

Remus suddenly stopped laughing and snapped his attention at the window. I could barely hear him mumbling,"I'm such a blooming idiot, how could I forget?!"

"Is everything alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to go."

"Oh," I said in a small voice," Well, I hope you do well on your quiz tomorrow." I said as I hurriedly gathered my things. Did I do something wrong? Oh my merlin, what if he thought I was irritating and was just trying to be polite about leaving.

Remus shot me an apologetic look,"I'm really sorry to leave on such short notice, but I just remembered I had a...thing." He finished lamely before gathering his books and scurrying off. Wow, he couldn't even come up with a proper excuse. And that is the sound of all my hopes dying.

After a few minutes of wallowing in sadness, I heard the chair across from me being pulled back and someone sit in it. I looked up to meet the curious eyes of Sirius Black, not even bothering to make a biting remark about leaving me alone, which did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, Carter? Aren't you suppose to be studying with Remus and then gallivanting off into the sunset?"

"I was SUPPOSED to, but right after he got the spell down, he said he forgot he had a thing and ran off." I said, trying to not let any of the frustration I felt inside seep inside of my voice.

Sirius looked hopelessly confused,"What do you mean he ran off?''

.

"I mean, as soon as I had realized that the moon was out, he got all weird and suddenly made up an excuse, if you can call it that, and left."

Sirius's eyes widened as he looked out the same window,"Oh my gods, I'm so stupid!" Sirius stood up.

"Oh, not you, too! What is with everyone today?!"

"Sorry, Carter, I've gotta run. But, really, I wouldn't be bummed out. It's obvious he's crazy about you." He started to leave the library, I trailing close behind him.

"Yeah, I sure can tell by his lack of wanting to be anywhere near me.'' I yelled at him, he was already halfway down the hall

"Willow, he didn't need any help with Transfiguration. He's top of Mcgonagall's class." He yelled before running off towards the courtyard, leaving me dumbfounded and immensely distracted as I made my way back to the Common Room.

*A Few Hours Later*

So I had decided to go back to my room and alternate betwwen moping and puzzle solving. However, my roommates had other ideas.

"No way! I am NOT going in there!" I said adamantly as Lily and Marlene looked at me with smug expressions.

Lily said, "Oh come one, Willow, you chose dare! You have to do this orrrrrr..."

"You have to tell Remus about your not-so-secret crush. Your choice. I'm personally rooting for the latter." Marlene said in a sing songy voice.

Sighing in defeat, I gave in, "Alright, I'll go in the Shrieking Shack for TEN MINUTES no longer." They high fived in victory as we all started walking out into the courtyard of the school, the only light coming from the full moon that was out tonight.

"If I get murdered by a serial killer, I'm personally coming back to haunt you."

"Oh, we'll live with it." Lily said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand as we approached the Shrieking Shack

'Just convey with us from the spirit world if you become deceased." Marlene teased before her and Lily started to head back to the safety of the castle.

"Glad to know I am so loved." I muttered as I neared the Whomping Willow. I quickly casted a Cofundus Charm on the tree before slipping down the long shoot. Obviously, I was not prepared in the slightest for how steep the tunnel is, for I gave a startled yelp as I fell to the dirt floor of the Shack. Yet, that did not nearly begin to compare to how surprised I was when I so happend to land ON A BODY. Or, atleast, I thought it was, but when I looked down, I only saw air. There was definitely soemthing there, though, I could hear the grunt of surprise and pain from my sudden weight. So, one could hardly blame me for using the natural human instinct when faced with an unknown and potentially fatal enconunter with an invisible attacker and screaming bloody murder whilst throwing punches randomly around me.

Apparantly, I landed a good one because I hear the air beside me curse, "Shit! Merlin, Carter, you sure can pack a punch!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Black, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Sirius suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked at me in wonder.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"It was a dare, your turn."

"Umm..."

"Padfoot what is taking so lo-" James stopped in his tracks, a horrified expression on his face."What the bloody hell is this girl doing here?!"

"I dunno, why do you assume I am responsible for everything?"

"Because you are. What are we going to do with her?"

At this I could feel my pulse quicken as I drew out my wand."You're blooming mad if you think you can off with a student and get away with it."

Sirius didn't seem to hear me as he argued on as if I wasn't in the room, "We could bring her?" He suggested.

James once again resumed his face of horror. Sirius argued, "We can't let her go back to the castle and tell eveyone what she's seen."

James sighed in defeat and said, "Fine." Before I could start to protest, the two boys, with their irritating quidditch strength, started to drag me to old room in the Shack, the only thing visible was a silhouette in the corner. Before I could begin to berate the boys, another voice beat me to it.

"You brought another person here?!" "Are you out of your minds?!"Remus growled in barely controlled rage and disbelief.

He looked closer at me, "Willow?" he asked, incredulously, as if he didn't believe it was me. His eyes widened in panic when I gave a small wave,"Fancy meeting you here."

"You NEED to leave. Now." He managed to choke out before doubling over and groaning in pain. I started to rush forward to help him, but James held me back, pain and pity in his eyes.

"What are we still doing here?! Why aren't you helping him, he's your best friend!" I screeched, trying to worm my way out of James's grip.

James sighed, "There is nothing we can do, Willow."

He flinched as Remus let out another cry of pain. By now, tears were streaming down my face, pleading with Sirius and James to go get help when I heard the snapping and breaking of bones. Fur was growing where there was bare skin, claws extended from his fingertips, his limbs where elongating. I had to look away for a few minutes, unable to look at Remus's pain and do nothing about it, until Remus was curled up on the floor in a heap of fur.

"H-he's a-" I started stuttering in disbelief. "Werewolf...WHY THE BLOODY HELL WAS I NOT GIVEN THE MEMO?!"

James and Sirius chuckled before morphing into animals, James being a stag, Sirius a black dog.

"Stay behind us, Willow, you might get hurt."

"Looks like you are a real dog now, Sirius." I said.

This was a mistake, because Remus's werewolf form had regained its senses and had hear the sound of my voice. It started stalking over towards me. James and Sirius growled and started trying to hold him off. The wolf however, appeared to have Remus's wit still and skillfully dodged them and knocked them to the side, the boys returning to their human form. Before they could scramble back to their feet and change back to their Animagus, the werewolf turned its attention to me. I started backing up, trying to find my wand in my robe, only to trip and land on my back. He soon started circling me like cornered prey, growling as he studied me with his amber-gold eyes. Wait, his eyes were still the same, looking trapped but still filled with the same love and wisdom Remus had. Cautiously, I raised my hand towards his snout and stroked it. The wolf looked outraged until my hand rested on it. It immediately ceased growling and started sniffing me. After a while, he seemed satisfied and licked my far before he curled himself around me, nuzzling his head under my hand. I started to pet him and he seemed almost to be, purring?

James and Sirius transformed to their human stage again, their face showing utter disbelief.

"How- how are you?.." James seemed to be unable to get his words out.

I shrugged, "I dunno." I continued to pet him.

Sirius merely went over to the bed in the corner of the room, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to actually get some sleep."

James shook his head and muttered, "Four years! Four years and the only thug needed to tame the wolf was a bloody chick." Before he went over to the bed and pushed Sirius over and climbed in.

I laughed and looked down at the sleeping Remus. There was no way I could move without waking him. Well, I would't want to be inconsiderate now, would I? I shifted a bit until I could use him as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

*Next Day*

I awoke to Lily and Marlene jumping on my bed and screaming in my ear.

"What the bloody hell happened to you last night?!" Lily asked as she shook me awake.

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"You didn't come back last night and we wake up and find you here! why didn't you wake us and tell us you were back?!"

That's when last night came back to me. Remus is a werewolf and James and Sirius are illegal Animagi. Lovely.

"Oh I, uh, stays and investigate and lost track of time. You just looked so comfortable sleeping, I decided not to wake you."

Lily looked at me skeptically before saying,"Okay, but next time let us know, we were worried sick!"

I looked down in shame, "Okay, I promise I will next time."

Marlene asked," So, anyone up for breakfast?" We nodded and got dressed before heading down to the to the Great hall.

As I sat at the Gryffindor Table, I saw the Marauders conversing with each other, all of them talking. Remus caught my eye and looked away quickly.

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Remus."

Marlene waggled her eyebrows," Okay, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I blushed before running off.

I approached their table, ignoring all the whispers and stares. "Uhh, Remus, can I talk to you for a second?"

He gulped nervously before answering,"S-sure."

We walked out to the Transfiguration Corridor. Before I could even talk, Remus blurted out,"I'm so, so, so sorry about last night, I didn't- The guys didn't mean to- you weren't suppose to-"

I cut him off," Remus, it's okay. It was my fault, I was the one wandering around after hours." He still looked down, his head hung like a dog who was being shamed. It broke my heart to see him so sad. I pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear,"I am so sorry, Remus. I promise, I will always be there for you when you need me."

He pulled back, looking completely bewildered. My heart fell, thinking he was completely repelled at the thought of me being around him until he asked,"You aren't scared of me?''

At this I laughed,"Remus, you are the smartest, sweetest, most patient person I have ever met, you aren't exactly frightening. This, your 'furry little problem' is a part of you. " I looked down, gathering my courage for what I was about to say, "I love it as much as I love the rest of you."

I felt fingers gently lift my chin until I was staring at amber-gold eyes. "You love me?" Remus asked, his voice a little more than a whisper.

"Yes..." I breathed, not daring to speak any louder. Remus leaned slightly forward and pressed his lips gently to mine, as if waiting for me to pull away. Instead, I pushed myself on my toes and wound my arms around his neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss. Remus, seemingly more confident, snaked his arms around my waist.

"Some talk you guys are having." A smug voice said, causing us to jump apart. I glared at Sirius and James. These guys are just begging to be thrown in the Black Lake.

Remus blushed and growled, "You can leave me and my Mate alone now." This caused me to snap my attention to him.

"Mate?" Remus's blush grew even darker, his face looking like a tomato.

"Oh, he didn't mention it to you?" James asked in mock shock," All werewolves have mates. That's why he didn't attack you last night, both him and his wolf form have taken a fancy to you."

Remus started growling again, causing Sirius and James to flee. He was about to go after them when I tugged on his arm. "Now, even though that has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard, I would just prefer to go by your girlfriend for now." He started grinning until I sad,"On one condition."

"What?'' He asked cautiously.

"I can pet you whenever I so wish."

He groaned,"Fiiine." Before I pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
